The Child of Darkness
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: When Fran came to Skyrim she believed things would be better. She joined the Dark Brotherhood, her new family, and everything just seemed to be going right. But when she becomes Listener things start to change and she fears something awful is about to happen. This story includes the Oblivion series as well. Also more than humor and adventure. May be rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay… This story may be a bit off on a few characters ;3; I tried my hardest to get them on point, but I feel like they may be off xD Also this story includes more than just the Skyrim game! It's also includes Oblivion further down the line. Once more, this isn't just about the Dark Brotherhood, it includes many of the others… Soo… Review please? I need the feedback ;3; Anyway enjoy! Or don't xD Reviews will make me post more chapters though, since I know if people really like the stuff I write ._. Oh! Also if anyone wishes to get to know Fran more you can message me… Or simply wait until later chapters are out to get to know more about her character.

"I don't think this is a smart idea Listener… Don't think it is at all!"

"Everything will be alright… I am sure everything will be fine. Well I hope anyway." And with that it ignited. Yeah it was a bad idea. Quickly as it ignited it blew up, sending sharp pieces of metal flying off into the air. Ducking down, she pulled him down as well, a small yelp coming out from him as metal pieces bounced off the stone walls and landing onto the ground. Getting up slowly, she looked at the explosion and puffed her cheeks out. That was a fail.

"Bad, bad idea, Listener!" Cicero whined out. She nodded her head …Although she didn't want to.

"What the hell was that?" they both tensed up at the sound of Nazir's voices.

"We heard an explosion! Is anyone hurt?" Babette asked a grin on her face. "I would love to see some action right now, did anyone get hurt? Did Cicero die, oh how great that would be!"

Cicero whined slightly. "Of course not! Not poor Cicero! But Listener blew up something, oh yes, oh yes she did! It went BOOM BOOM!" And with that he waved his hands around, his arms waving around slightly. Nazir looked to Fran, The Listener, who was pursing her lips in wonder, looking at her strange creation that had blown up.

"Can you not to blow up stuff? After all it would be for the best if we didn't die."

"No one got hurt, so why does it matter?" Fran mumbled, her hues rolling slightly. She had to say it was rather annoying how they always got onto her about this type of stuff. She didn't kill anyone in the process… But she had to say Festus Krex really needed to help her. Before she did kill someone or blow people up. After all he was the best when it came to such strange creations.

"What are you trying to build anyway?" asked Babette who quickly got onto her tippy toes to look at the block of metal.

"A device that will shoot balls of fire… Small balls of fire of course, since this is so small… A prototype. Who knows…? May make it bigger so it can shoot large balls of fire! Now that would be sight yes? Blow all kinds of stuff up!"

"Like a catapult?" Nazir asked his arms crossing in front of his chest, his brown raising slightly.

"Yes! But these will be better. Easier to shoot with, much quicker… Yes, yes… Too bad every powder I use actually blows to device up. Maybe I need to make the metal stronger… Something, hmm…"

"Impossible. There can never be such a thing. I am surrounded by fools, I swear." She quickly stuck her tongue out at Nazir, and he rolled his eyes, and quickly went off and down the stairs. She turned her head back to her work.

"Don't worry Fran; I am sure you can figure out how to make your machine. Maybe Festus Krex can help. After all… He is good with these type of things too! Always creating stuff." Babette commented. Giving Fran a smile she turned and followed after Nazir.

"Yes, Yes, Cicero agrees! Listener ca-"she let out a grunt of frustration, and slammed the thing off the table. Letting it crash into the ground, whatever left of it broke into pieces, which caused Cicero to flinch. "L-Listener! Why?!"

"It's a dumb idea. I am over it." Fran grumbled in defeat. She had been working on that project for months and was going nowhere. She was starting to grow angry with the entire idea. Why did it matter if she built it? No one would care. "Clean this for me Cicero? I am growing tired… I would appreciate it."

Cicero nodded his head as she slowly retreated up the stairs. "Shall do Listener! Don't worry, all shall be fine! Cicero promises! Yes, Yes, Cicero shall clean. Night Listener!" he cooed out happily.

Walking slowly, she gently chewed on her bottom lip as she made it throughout the Sanctuary. She knew it was bad to do, but she kept walking past all the rooms into the one room where she could only relax. Slowly closing both doors, she looked to the large coffin where the Night Mother rested. Leaning against the opening, she slowly slid down and sat.

"Do you think I am an idiot, Mother?"

The voice was clear, and soothing. Lovely and kind… A voice only she could her. _"Sweet child you call upon me to answer? How strange. Normally you do not wish for my opinion…" _Fran swallowed. It was true. When she became Listener, she didn't want to be Listener. She preferred how things were before, like how the others preferred it that way as well. But lately… She was warming up to it. It seemed like she was the only one she could trust in. After all she was the Listener, the only one the Night Mother trusted as well… She favored Fran, after all that is how she became Listener right_? "My child, everyone has dreams… When one made a sword or had tried, others would think he was insane. When one tried making a bow, they probably thought the same. They were dreamers, and so are you. Not one should judge you for such a thing." _

"Hm…" It was all she could mutter out. Closing her eyes, the elf slowly slipped off into sleep.

She was a strange one. She wasn't like her kind, he had to say that. She looked a lot like a Nord. Tilting his head to the side, he placed the blanket around her body as she curled up next to the coffin of the Night Mother. Grinning widely, he let out a small hum of delight. It was good she was seeing the Night Mother more. "Little, little Listener… How adorable are thee~ how strange to sleep near a coffin though… But oh it's by mother, sweet, sweet mother, so I guess that is fine!" Cicero commented, his hands clapping together. Fran mumbled and shifted slightly in her sleep, and he quickly placed a finger on his lips, and chuckled. "Oh shhh~ of course Listener. Sleep, sleep, so important. No more speaking, hmm~"

Turning on his heels he went to the shelf were his products were. Grabbing a painting like brush, and looking around for a bottle, he hummed slightly as he got to work. Preserving the mother. After all she was dead and she needed to keep maintenance which he was quite happy to do. It wasn't the loveliest task, but after all… He rather her not fall apart or worse… Get eaten on by bugs! Dipping his brush into the thick glue liquid, he brushed it along her frame; his eyes turning to Fran once in a while to make sure he wasn't bother her.

Strange creature she was. Dumner. She hailed from Morrowind, or that is what she said. Back when the Red Mountain had exploded, but that was years back, and she didn't look a day over 20. Her features were different as well. Cute, plump, not skinny like most elves. Most were small and thin, VERY tall. She was short maybe 5'3… He was only couple inches taller than her. She had a Nord like face as well, which even he found surprising. No highbrow, no high cheeks, her face was plump and cute. She had bright red eyes… Rather long lashes. Adorable. Her ears were longs than most, and were higher up. Her body was also strange. Big bust… Really big bust. Even he had a hard time not staring at it. She often got picked on for it by some of the others. After all, such a tiny cute girl and she looked like a… well, her body looked like a prostitute would. She was thicker than most though, still a small thin stomach, she was just muscular… Maybe, but her stomach was flat from what he could see. He never saw her actual body. But her clothes were tight… And he could see her muscles at times…

Pondering on the thought of it, he pursed his lips slightly. Inappropriate thoughts about his sister… How could he! Shaking his head, she looked to the Night Mother. "Bad Cicero… Mother would be so disappointed yes! Y…Yes? No…? Ahhh… Mother how I wish you would speak to me. Cicero needs advice…." He mumbled, the brush slowly trailing along her neck.

"Advice…?" Cicero stiffened up slightly, and looked at Fran from the corner of his eyes. Sleepily rubbing at her eyes, she yawned, her cheeks puffing out slightly. "This was a bad idea… I feel stiff now."

"Stiff? Oh does Listener need a good rub~?" Cicero grinned happily. "I would be happy to do so!"

"No thanks." Fran quickly replies, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. Cicero just tilted her head to the side slightly. He only wished to help… After all the Night Mother wouldn't be happy if Fran wasn't in tip top shape!

"You were asking the Night Mother for advice?" he looked to her once more before turning his head to the Mother, the brush running along her face and cheeks.

"Mhhmmm… Too bad the Night Mother won't talk too little Cicero! It would be wonderful! Oh how Cicero wishes to be Listener, but no, Fran is Listener! And a great Listener she is, after all Mother picks the best! Just wish Cicero could hear as well… That way Cicero knew what to do…"

"She said she wouldn't be disappointed."

Cicero tensed up slightly to what she said. His brow arched slightly, and he turned towards her, his tongue slowly rolling over his bottom lip. The Night Mother was talking to him… Through Fran. And she wouldn't disappoint if he had such thoughts about… the Listener? Well then.

'**Mother is it wrong to have such feelings against a sister? Cicero loves, loves, you sweet, sweet mother, but Cicero may… like another. Is that wrong mother?'** Fran raised her brow, and then her brows came together and he knew Mother was speaking to her. So she was talking to Fran like this. To tell him what he needed to do.

"Weird… Erm. She said it isn't… But you need to keep in mind that she is still Mother, and her word is law… Do not stop loving her, for Mother shall always love you. Sithis has a special home for you in the Void Cicero…"

'**Oh mother, how I still wish you to talk to me! But you chose sweet little Fran, not that I mind all too much. But mother… What should I do about these feelings I feel?'**

"Do as you wish Cicero, no on controls you. Mother only wishes for you to be happy."

Smirking slightly, he closed his eyes, a light chuckle coming from her, his thoughts going quickly. Another question coming from him to her.

"She said… If she was you, do it." And he turned from her, his brush running along the shoulders.

"Oh did she now~? Oh mother is so wise!" he chuckled. Putting the brush down into the bowl. He looked to Fran and flashed her a smile. "Do you wish to help? I am sure it will bond you a Mother closer!" She gave him a reluctant look, and he continued to smile. "Yes, yes! Listener oh please say yes?" Cicero cooed out. Going back over to the shelf, he slowly stripped off his gloves and looked along the shelf to find his ingredients.

"I don't know Cicero…"

"Oh come on Listener don't be a sour puss! We will make Mother all nice and pretty, hmm~" grabbing Lilac, Vanilla, Nightshade, and a few more strange plants he crushed them up, and turned to her. "These are nice to use… Makes mother smell good and also keeps bugs away! After all don't want them to nom of sweet mother. Come, come, and help Cicero, oh please?"

"Fine." She sighed. Getting up, she swallowed slightly, looking at him nervously as he came back to the coffin.

"The preserves I used should still be sticky and wet… Just rub this into mother, while I go look for some nice flowers for mother hmm?" handing her the strange mixture. Nodding her head, she slowly cupped some into her hand, and nibbled on her lip. "Don't breathe that in… Some of its poisonous when directly breathed in." She puffed her cheeks out at that, and he laughed. "Oh silly, silly, Listener! Now for flowers. Mother would love Nightshade, yes~ so deadly and nice."

Turning away from her he went back to his shelf and picked through the flowers and plants he had collected. He made sure to keep mother happy. Make her pretty and happy, that is what he did. He took care of his sweet mother whenever he could. Picking at them, he turned back to her, and his mouth dropped slightly at the sight.

Fran whimpered slightly, as she slowly rubbed her hands along the Night Mothers arms like if she was… gross. "A-Ahhh… Fran, maybe Cicero should do it instead!"

"I can do it…" she mumbled, but he could tell from her voice she didn't like it. Sighing, he huffed slightly, and placed the Nightshade in a pot near her coffin, and watched. She was just barely rubbing it in! This wouldn't do.

"No, no, no! All wrong. Mother won't be protected that way." Placing himself behind her, her grabbed her hands, and forced her to press them into the Night Mothers skin. He felt her shudder, and he frowned. "Mother isn't gross Fran, you should be happy to touch her."

"She is cold! And sticky!" she whined, and he blinked his eyes a few times. That was true, he just never thought about it.

"I shall help than. Make it easier for Listener?" Slowly guiding her hands along the corpse, he let her not touch more private areas of her. After all he didn't even touch them, he used the brush than. He felt like no one should touch her like that! Fran shuddered in his hold slightly as he forced her to touch the skin, but she had to learn. This was bonding!

"My hands feel slimy."

"That is normal Listener! We are done so don't worry, it's over." Cicero cupped her hands slightly, and pulled them gently off the Night Mother. Letting her go, he let out a small hum, as she shook her hands trying to get the thick like glue off. "You smell funny Listener."

"Really, I wonder why." She mumbled. Turning away from him, she mumbled annoyed. "I am going to wash this gunk off."

"Okay Listener, have fun~" and with that she was off. Looking to the Mother, he made sure to rub her over a little bit more, a laugh escaping his lips. "Oh Mother… You are so wise. So, so smart mother, hehe…"

Waving her hands back and forth, her tongue stuck out in disgust as she tried to get the thick mixture off her hands. It felt gross, it was sticky, slimy, and it seemed like it would never come off. Feeling a small nudge in her side, Fran's head turned to the black wolf with shiny red eyes. It tilted its head to the side slightly, watching Fran with curiosity. Envy, Fran's wolf was like Shadowmere… Although she wasn't sure WHAT they were. She knew it was with the Daedric forces though… Like really… they never would die, Fran tried when first meeting Envy by sending her in a cave full of bandits.

She noticed the only way they would "die" is if from a long fall… But even than they came back after a week. She wished she had knew that early because when she lost Envy she was depressed during the entire time, after that she knew that was the only way they could "die". "Not now girl, my hands are… gross." Fran chuckled, as the wolf continued to nudge her face into Fran's back.

"Now, Now, what is this? Venturing out of the Sanctuary, that is dangerous oh Listener! Especially being dressed like that, hmmm…" Fran turned her head up to Gabriella, who was dressed in her outdoors clothing, on her side a pouch with her normal attire. The other believed it was best to wear civilian clothes when going out, it made things easier. Some followed it, and others didn't… Like Cicero, Nazir, and herself. She felt no need to change; after all she wanted people to know who she was. But it did cause some trouble, because guards often shot arrows at her for being part of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Is it bad I can't tell if you are sarcastic when you talk…? You always have that tone…" Fran remarked, her brows coming together. The woman smirked slightly, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Oh Listener, being sarcastic with you? Oh never, never ever. Now… Why are you outside if I may ask…?"

"Cicero let me take care of mother and well… I am trying to get the feeling of nasty decaying flesh off my hands, which isn't working." Fran groaned. Getting up, she shook her hands once more, frowning. She even had a hard time picking off dead bodies. It was gross. Now if they were just skeletons it was fine, but the Night Mother still had… Skin. Hard, flakey, skin.

"_Child it's not that bad."_

It was. At least for her.

"Ah I see. I would think you of all people would be strong Listener. After all isn't that why the Night Mother anointed you to Listener? For being brave and strong?" Gabriella teased. Fran licked her bottom lip, and laughed it off. They picked on her often, and well it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Sometimes she just wanted to slaughter her family, but... she knew it wouldn't be for the best, you know? Plus having such thoughts often unsettled the Night Mother.

"You are going into town?" Fran asked quickly, her eyes looking to Gabriella. She nodded her head.

"Yes I am, it's my time this week. Get some food, wine, materials… Things we need. Do you wish to come? After all the walk there is awfully boring just by myself. I would love the company Fran." It was rare for people to still call her Fran, besides Astrid and her husband, Arnbjorn. Most people called her Listener now… Although she preferred Fran, her NAME. "It would be best if you changed attire though. After all… I am not looking for a fight."

"Fiiiine… I shall come along. I will meet you up the road."

"Wonderful, oh how grand. Please do hurry."

Fran wiped her hands on her pants, and hurried inside. Looking inside of the cabinets, she grabbed out her clothing to be only spotted by Nazir. "Now, now… What are you up to now?"

"Going into town." Fran quickly commented. She was still rather… upset at Nazir. He just thought because he was older, he was far wiser than everyone, at least her, even though she was older than him… She felt like he didn't respect her…

"Mind if I come along? I need a few things." He spoke, making his way over to her. Fran swallowed slightly.

"I guess… Gabriella commands we change if we come along. Doesn't want us picking fights with people." Fran commented, and with that she turned from Nazir and went off to a corner to change. Zipping down the front of her outfit, she could feel the air grow with tension.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Nazir protested. She turned her head towards him, and his mouth dropped slightly. "Couldn't you do that in private?!"

"Listen up! Gabriella is in a hurry and I won't keep her waiting! Also I would think you know what a naked woman looks like! What are you, twelve?!"

"You have no shame!"

"And you are an old fart! Now hurry up if you want to come with us!"

"If I had known things were going to be weird, I would have stayed home and made you two just go…" Gabriella commented, a soft sigh coming from her.

"I am fine. He is just being a child."

"Eh." Nazir grumbled, his eyes not meeting anyone's. He didn't like the fact she changed in front of him. She was a harlot, and he knew it! Just to change so easily in front of someone, how could she?! She was a weird Dumner. Most of them were serious and not carefree, but she was quick to prove those standards wrong. It's like her parents never taught her morals… Then he remembered she slaughtered her mother and father. Of course she wasn't taught anything!

Things were already weird between the two of them and he knew it. After he said something about her stupid creation, she was weird towards him, and well this… Made him weird towards her. It just proved she was a destructive, awful, child! Although she wasn't a child, she sure acted like one. Like… Like Cicero! It was annoying.

The walk was long, and he was starting to wonder if it was best if he had just stayed home. He didn't like the tension; after all he did like Fran. She was a sweet girl… Foolish, but sweet, non-the-less. Making it into Falkreath, Gabriella turned to the two.

"I shall be going to the goods store. Hopefully find what we need… Where are you two heading?"

"I need weapons and some new potions."

"Just need a few daggers and poisons…"

"Could have just made them at home…." Fran remarked.

"I don't know anything about Alchemy princess…" Nazir mumbled.

"Well it seems you two will be together for the day! How splendid…" They both could notice the sarcasm in her tone, and he felt Fran flinch. She really hated it when Gabriella was nothing but sarcasm… He didn't like it all too well either. "How about meeting at the Inn near… well when the sun is setting? Gives us a few hours to browse and give you two sometime to talk."

"Hm." The both mumbled out.

"Have fun you two…" and with that she was off. Keeping their eyes off one another, Nazir grumbled slightly.

"Want to split up?" he asked, but as he turned to look at her she was already a good distance away. "H-Hey now!"

"What, I am in a hurry old man." Fran commented, a sigh escaping her lips. His eye brow twitched slightly at her comment, but he ignored it. He had a feeling it may be a rough day for the two of them. Walking up the stairs and onto the porch they made their way to merchant who sold weapons.

"Ahhh, Fran nice to see you again. Doing well I hope?"

"Of course, have anything good arrows for sale? I need some elven ones… Also some ebony ore, I want to attempt building a Daedric Bow. "

"I think we have some of that in stock. And… you Sir?" He looked to Nazir, who grumbled before replying.

"Steel daggers… A few of them."

"Got it… Never seen you around before, you two friends?"

"No way." Fran mumbled slightly.

"We are… acquaintances." Nazir quickly defended. He felt like he needed to defend whatever they did have between each other. It wasn't like he HATED her… But he knew they weren't friends.

"A-Ahhh… Travelling together, I am guessing?"

"Yeah, we are going back to Riften." Fran quickly cut in. Nazir raised his brow.

"That is a bit far… You live in Riften don't you Fran? You two both live in Riften? Are you guys…?"

"Eh?" Fran's face suddenly drained with color, and Nazir's eye brow tugged slightly.

"Are we… What?" Nazir asked. He was surprised the man was MAN enough to pry in their business asking such a question. After all it wasn't his business.

"N-Never mind, ha-ha! So Riften ah? I wouldn't want to live there. I hear the Thieves Guild is making a comeback in Riften as well… Be sure to keep safe you two." The blacksmith commented. Handing Fran her things, and Nazir his, he gave them a smile as they paid and went off to the Alchemy Shop.

"Well that wasn't weird."

"Indeed… I mean really, I am like… A child compared to you. You are soooo old. How could he think that?" she smirked. She was older than him… But she loved to comment on mortal's ages. She was in a standstill with life, something she rather enjoyed.

"I'm not that old." Nazir mumbled, annoyed. The Alchemist greeted them warmly, as they browsed around. "So what are you looking for…?"

"Potions… I really need them since I travel so much. Bandits. Forsworn, Vampires, Wizards… You know got to keep safe and what not. You looking for a good poison huh…? I am pretty good at making poisons… They are far stronger than the ones the sell in shops…" she spoke, her eyes wandering along the bottles. He looked at her a smiled.

"Oh really now? You are going to help me out?"

"Of course… Brother." She smiled slightly, and looked towards them. It seemed the small incident at the Blacksmiths caused them to be close again. Something he liked. "You get my potions and I will get your poison."

"Deal."

Sitting in the tavern, Fran tapped her fingers against the table, sipping occasionally on her Nord Mead. She preferred Spice Wine but… She couldn't be picky. Nazir didn't mind, and drank whatever… Which was pretty much everything in the whole place. To past the time Fran had already gotten into a brawl for fun, and she actually poisoned an annoying drunk when he wasn't looking at his beer… Although it caused a racket for a few moments. They thought maybe it had Skeever droppings in the beer, so they stopped serving it… So they were waiting now for Gabriella, who was taking her sweet time.

"Where is she?" mumbled Nazir, who was pouting slightly… He was drunk. But he was still able to speak, which surprised her. It surprised her more that he hadn't died or passed out from alcohol poisoning. "This is boooooring!"

"I am getting fidgety… I want to blow something up…" Fran's fingers twitches slightly. She wasn't the best with magic, but she wanted to desperately blow something up… A little fire, something. Something entertaining!

"Liiiiiiistener!" They both flinched, and Fran's hand moved to her dagger which was wrapped around her leg. It was instinct. They both turned to see the Jester who was panting like mad, standing at the door way. "Oh Listener! Listener, there you are! Cicero was wondering where you went!" He flashed her a large grin, and Nazir pursed his lips, which caught Cicero's attention. "And of course… Nazir! There you are! With the Listener, oh how fun, yes~? I found you both. Yes oh-"

"Why are you here Cicero?" Fran asked, her brow rising slightly.

"Gabriella sent me! Yes she sent Cicero!"

"Wait… She SENT you?" Nazir asked, his brows coming together as he got up.

"Yes, yes! She came home a few hours ago. Cicero kept asking were List- I mean were the two of you were, and she didn't know! Oh no she didn't, she just said they left her! But then she sent me into town to find you guys, and that is what Cicero did!"

"She left us."

"Bitch." Nazir grumbled annoyed. "I hope a dragon comes down and eats her… I really do mean that too." He hissed.

"La la la la~" Cicero hummed out slightly, Fran rose a brow as he danced around slightly. He really was a strange one.

"_Speak with Astrid when you get home. Hurry."_

Her body tensed up to the voice of the Night Mother. It sounded urgent. "We have to go. Now. Mother has… spoken." She spoke more quietly near the end for the two of them too only hear. They looked to her, and there expressions quickly turned serious.

"Let's get going."

"Mother is calling, hmm? Let's not keep her waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Review please~ It's the only way I know if you guys like this crap =w=

"This is an urgent contract. They labeled it as important… Maven Black Briar. She is a very important client with us, so don't mess this up. Sadly she had to send some people to remind us of this contract since we hadn't done it in a couple months… So she cut a bit of our pay. She said if we do an outstanding job however she will rethink it, so don't mess this up."

Fran sighed. It sucked when they found old contracts for her to do. Since now she had to listen to the Night Mothers contracts and theirs. It made killing stressful. Plus… The travel to Windhelm was a week travel on back and forth, depending on if she ran into trouble, which could make it longer. It sucked. It was long, plus… It was quiet.

"Something wrong?" Astrid asked, her brow rising slightly. Astrid was the leader of this Sanctuary, who everyone served… Or was suppose too. Cicero only served the Night Mother, and often refused to listen to Astrid. But Fran was… In between at the moment. She didn't like fighting after all, at least not with friends… Or… Family. Or whatever they were.

"That is a really… REALLY long way Astrid. Can I take someone with me…? I could use the help."

She seemed to glare right into Fran's soul, and she tensed at the feeling. "Help? You are an assassin for Sithis sake. You can handle yourself."

"I meant more along the lines of company… I don't need anyone's help in fighting." Fran mumbled, her brow twitching.

"Everyone is pretty busy I am sure. Only person I can think of is that fool Cicero… All he ever does is sit in his room or bug someone… Or follow you when you are here… Or take care of that corpse. See if you can take him, I would love for him to be out of the Sanctuary. He is quite annoying when you are gone… He bugs everyone than, tsk. Take him with you."

Fran didn't know how to feel about that. Cicero was… Well she didn't know. His moods were random. Plus she never knew if he wanted to pat her on the back or stab her… He often made her flinch when he tried to touch her, which he seemed to find strange. But what would he expect? He HAS tried to stab her before… But that was when she stole his sweet roll.

"Fine… I will see if he wants to come along."

"Good luck killing sister. Remain in the shadows…" Astrid smiled to her as Fran walked down the stairs her cheeks puffing out slightly. Sometimes she felt as though… Astrid hated her. The woman took her in, she saw her potential. When Fran killed the old bitch in Riften, Fran was just helping the children out. The poor boy in Windhelm was begging, PLEADING for the Dark Brotherhood and well… She felt bad for him. One thing with her was children, their innocence… But the boy had darkness, something she could understand. So she helped him. She murdered the old witch in cold blood, and the children cheered. They cheered! She felt like she had done a good thing. She helped them.

But then things changed. She use to have the feeling someone was watching her. But she knew the Daedric watched her. Molag Bal especially. He spoke to her when he needed something urgent after all, but she felt a more… Mortal presence. They were alive, not spirits. She could see the shadows and the figures of them once in a while and they stalked her for a month it seemed, till finally she got a letter, saying "We know".

It was nice to get a challenge like this. It SEEMED like a challenge. But they never came. She had a good habit of staying up for long periods of time, and during the time they never showed up… Which means they were coming when she least expected it. Turning in Windhelm for some good sleep, she thought she would be safe, but when she awoken she was in a dirty shack that was locked tight with three people bound with bags over their head. Then she met Astrid who wanted her to join her family… That is if she could kill one of them. One of them had a contract out on them, and they had to be dead.

She took the offer up with no second thought. Withdrawing her bow and arrows, she shot them down one after another. They were wonderful target practice. Astrid found it surprising yet wonderful. She knew the talent Fran held, but lately, things seemed… Strange.

But when she travelled to the Sanctuary she ran into… Well Cicero near Whiterun. Stuck, with a broken wheel, he seemed like a crazed fool who needed to transport his mother to a new grave. He was a silly fool who needed some help, and she was willing to help. Fran never saw herself as a hero or a villain. She did whatever she pleased. So she helped him, and learned he was beyond strange. But he gave her some nice coin, so it was worth it.

But… It turns out that fool was her companion in the Dark Brotherhood, and his "mother" was her mother as well. They were rather… kind to each other since then. After all they didn't step on one another's feet. They kept respect with one another. He followed the old tenets, which she did agree with. But even he had his tendencies of… breaking one of them. Killing his brothers or sisters. He never did it of course, but he often commented on how he wished to slash their throats or breaking their necks, but he never went on it. He said they were heathens for breaking the old ways, but Fran never said much to it, even though she too had the same thoughts… But they were good ways it seems. After all… she was tired of "missing" things.

Making her way down to his room, she heard him moving around. Peaking her head around the corner, he was mumbling, a look of frustration on his face. "Where could Cicero have put it at? Oh… No, no, no, not there. Oh where could it be?"

"Cicero?" his head peaked up suddenly from his wardrobe which he shut quickly, a large smile coming to his face.

"Oh Listener, hello! Gracing Cicero with your presences! How kind." He chuckled.

"You looking for something?"

"Oh… Oh yes, yes! Cicero had misplaced his favorite quill somewhere… It is a black quill, and shiny too! But it seems like Cicero had misplaced it…"

"Well how about we make a deal…? I help you find your quill and you got to Windhelm with me?"

"A-Ah? Pardon Listener? You wish for Cicero to come with you on your contract…? Well Listener! What about mother? Someone must take care of her!"

"Mother will be okay for a few days don't you think…? Plus I am sure Mother would like you to get out a bit!"

"Oh Listener… I don't know…"

"_Tell Cicero I shall be fine. If he wishes to go he can, but it is up to him."_

"Mother says it will be fine if you want to come. It's lonely Cicero… Such a long journey… Plus, I will be gone for a week… Maybe, and that means you will be here… With THEM…" she smirked slightly, his face seemed to drain with color at the thought of being stuck with the others. It sounded bad, but Cicero didn't like all of them too much. Every time she came to the Sanctuary he would follow her around and would often ask about her contracts and how she killed them. He also told her about some of his old kills. He told her since he became Keeper he didn't get to kill like he use too. He only got to kill a few poor saps when bringing mother to the Sanctuary but it wasn't the same. He often told her how he missed the old days, and now… He would be out and about, killing again.

"Oh… Oooooh…. Cicero shall think about it. Find his quill and Cicero may go…"

"I am taking that as a yes than!"

"Don't get your hopes up Listener." Cicero laughed as she left the room. Knowing how things were around here, she was sure someone was "Borrowing" his quill. "Any guesses mother?" she mumbled softly. She wasn't really asking her, but she was quick to respond. _"Look in Festus's chest in his room"_

Of course, Festus. He was the one who often took things that were… interesting. She knew he took a few things from her once in a while, but they were things she didn't mind him taking. A few old spell books, poisons, things she didn't really need. But this quill… She NEEDED it. Quickly hurrying through the Sanctuary, she made it up to the rooms. No one was there so it was easy to sneak along and look in his chest. He had a lot of crap. Books mostly, a lot of papers, and she saw the Quill with ease. Taking it she slowly sneaked along, and back to Cicero's room.

Hopefully Festus wouldn't miss the quill… But who knew. Walking into Cicero's room, he was packing some things into his bag, which surprised her. She didn't think it would be so easy to get him to come along. "Oh Listener you found it!" he cheered, his body quickly swaying over to her. Plucking the quill from her hand, he seemed to glow with joy. "Thank you, thank you! This is Cicero's most favorite quill! Oh thank you! Oh… Also… Cicero decided to come with you! Oh how much fun we will have!"

"Yes… Fun. Hopefully things will go well." Fran smiled. Her eyes slowly travelled along his room as he continued to pack a few things. His room was awful… But hell everything in the Sanctuary was bad. Her eyes caught onto several books… They almost looked like journals. Her brows came together slightly as she looked at them. "Cicero what are these?" she asked curiously. He let out a small "hm" before turning his head towards her, than to the books.

"Ooooh… Those are Cicero's journals Listener! Wrote them all myself! Back, back long ago, yes yes."

"You keep them… just out in the open like this?"

"Yes, yes… Is that bad Listener?"

"Well… I would think you would just keep them private is all."

"Ohhhh, Cicero see's where this is going. Listener, Cicero believes no one will read them. After all this is Cicero's room! No one should go through Cicero's things, how wrong that would be!"

"Yeeeah…" However it seemed it made Cicero paranoid, and he quickly put the novels into his sack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he smiled too her.

"Ready to go Listener!"

"Listener! Want to hear a joke?"

"Is it the horker and the wife one…?"

"How did you know Listener?!"

"Cause this will be the ninth time you told me it!" Fran groaned. It was a long journey, and so far they were almost to Whiterun, which she didn't mind. Whiterun was a nice town, and she actually had some control in Whiterun. She was the Thane to be exact. She helped them all out often; it was just something she did. Sometimes she liked helping people out, but getting coin… Or being Thane REALLY helped the situation.

"Oh! Whiterun! We are doing well Listener! It's only been a day and we made it too Whiterun, oh how nice!"

"We are going to stop here for now okay? Cause tomorrow it will be tough… I don't think we will be stopping in a town, so we may be sleeping in the woods or mountains."

"Oh… Don't worry Listener! Whiterun though! How fun! Cicero may go dance for the Companions! Or… Or stab someone!"

"If you do, make sure you don't get caught… You can stay in my house if you want. The… what was her name…? Lydia? Well the woman who use to watch my home isn't there no longer. She died in battle when the Stormcloaks came through. That was one nasty battle… Good thing Ulfric and I are still in… good terms." Fran mumbled.

The war that was going on was awful. She wasn't into politics she never was. But she had close ties to Ulfric even though he HATED anyone who wasn't a Nord. But she had helped him out a few times. When she was traveling, she was in Helgen when the Dragon attacked, she knew who he was and helped him out, even though she knew he wouldn't like it. Sadly it was just her and him, and he was injured, so she had to somewhat nurture him and help him back to Windhelm. He wasn't happy about it, but he accepted her. Nords were proud people, and stubborn. But he named her Thane when she helped him no matter the odds. He tried getting her to join him, but she couldn't, she didn't like interfering with politics. She also helped him around Windhelm, such as with the Butcher killer... Also the… small distractions he had. Sometimes people tried to harm him, and well, she made sure that didn't happen.

Why she helped him in Helgen she would never know, along with why she helped him now. She didn't know, she just felt like it. After all she did everything with her own doing. It worked out with her favor of course. Ulfric trusted her which was something she liked, although… When he attacked Whiterun it showed Jarl Balgruuf's true nature, that he was an Imperial. So things were strained now. They were often… telling her that she needed to pick a side, and well, she refused too, and since she was valuable to both of them, they often stopped arguing with her since they feared of losing a powerful ally.

"He owes me a new house Carl." Fran mumbled rather annoyed. Lydia. She was a good woman from what she remembered. She made sure her house was safe. But since Fran's house was right on the street that everyone travelled on, not many people would steal from it… Guards were too close.

"Oh, Oh, Listener, look, look!" Cicero pointed past her to the city. Looking towards his pointed finger, she looked at Whiterun, and smiled. "All shiny and bright looking eh…"

"Yeah it seems like a polished place eh? All nicely put together…" Making their way up hill, Fran took the sacks from Shadowmere, which Astrid let Fran use, parked her into the Stables, and they made their way into the city. "Welcome Fran." The Guards greeted, opening the doors for her and Cicero, which caught his attention.

"Listener… It seems you are well known here."

"It's because I am haha. Whiterun is… Well a small part of my home. I have helped the Jarl a few times and became Thane, I also help people often… So people like me… I know strange hm?"

"A bit." Cicero teased a grin on his face as he walked along the street with her. Coming to her home, she dug into her pockets, and found three keys. Setting down her bag, she opened the door. The home wasn't impressive, but it was useful. She had everything she needed. "Oh Listener! How nice!" She placed her things inside, near the door, and chuckled.

"It's alight. Okay Cicero this is my house. You can stay here if you wish… Here is my key, I am going out for a bit, and if you wish you can look around Whiterun. Or… You can stay here and do whatever you wish. I need to visit the Jarl, I won't be long."

"Okay Listener! Cicero shall make himself at home! Yes, yes, he shall!"

"Have fun~" Fran hummed. The city was always nice, as long as you didn't get on the wrong side of the Battle-Borns and the Gray Manes. They were already at a war with one another, and well, she liked to keep out of it. Although she did help the Gray Manes free their son. No one else knew it, but them. She felt the need to help them. An old woman who missed her son and knew he was alive… Well she had to help them. Jogging up the stairs, she let out a small hum, as she made it past the man who preached Talos and more up the stairs to Dragonreach. The guards gave her a warm welcome, as she entered the building. Walking up the last of the stairs, she heard Balgruuf speaking to his children. They were rather spoiled brats, but she never said much about it.

"Balgruuf!" Fran half yelled. He turned his head to her, and grinned.

"Fran, pleasure to see you again friend. Come to visit hm?" His children quickly snuck off as he turned to her, and she chuckled, making her way to his throne, she nodded her head.

"Of course. It has been awhile since we have spoken. I think since the battle of Whiterun actually."

"Ahhh yes… A glorious day that was indeed! You helped us in that great battle. You were a dart on that field… Taking down Stormcloaks arrow by arrow… And when you ran out, you slaughtered them with ease with your dagger… You are a wonderful warrior in battle. Great for the Imperials…." He smiled slightly, a soft chuckle coming from him; she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I did whatever I could to protect my home… You know this."

"You claim this is your home? Ha!"

"Hey! I fought with you remember? Not with Ulfric…."

"Yet you are still on good terms with the traitorous bastard. You know you will have to pick a side soon enough… Like I did."

"Unlike you, I am not a Jarl though…"

"True… True, now why are you in Whiterun my friend?"

"I am travelling."

"Travelling eh? So you are stopping here for the day, eh? You heading back to Riften or going to Windhelm?"

"Riften… Turns out things are getting rough down there. I need to make sure my house isn't ransacked or something."

"So where have you been staying?" the Jarl asked, his head resting into the palm of his head, his eyes looking to her curiously.

"You know me… Just travelling to the major Holds, exploring caves… camps, Shrines, those sorts of things. Was in Solitude about a week ago, then went down to Markarth, than Falkreath. Then made my way up here. I want to go to Dawnstar… But for now I need to travel to Riften, the people need me." She smiled at the last part. It was a lie. After all she was in the Thieves Guild, so why would she fight against them? But hell they all saw her as a good person. Like Maven Black Briar, although they ALL knew she had ties to the Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. Sometimes she wished someone would put a contact out on Maven… But she KNEW someone has, many people have, but since she helped the Dark Brotherhood so much she couldn't kill her.

But she really did hate Maven. The woman thought she was so powerful and amazing. She just… wanted to knock her down a few sizes. "My, my, you have been busy. I must say I envy you… Sometimes I wish I could travel like you. Be nice to test my blade and strength against a good enemy. Find some nice treasure… Ahhh sounds nice hmm."

"Maybe on day you can come out with me eh? Go onto a nice journey!"

"Haha, maybe, one day my friend. Have you gone to see the Companions yet…?" She gave him a frown a hard look, which made him chuckle. "I guess not hm?"

"No… Don't tell him I am here either! Plus… I have a guest with me and I would rather not have all of them in my personal business right now."

"A guest you say…? My, my, Fran!"

"Not like that. But we are travelling together and like I said, they will be all in my business…"

"Well you are the Leader of the Companions… You know they only wish the best for you."

"I don't know why they see me as Leader I swear… I not the Leading type. Kodlak was the leader… An amazing man, he knew how to keep things straight."

"You are though. I have seen it myself many times. You ARE a leader… Not like Kodlak, but all the same."

"Yeah, yeah…" Fran mumbled. But she didn't think she was a Leader. She just wanted the Companions away from her right now. She didn't want to deal with them right now, especially HIM.

"Cicero?" Fran shouted once as she entered the house. She heard some movement upstairs and small "Umpf" as he tripped down the stairs and rolled into the chair. "What the hell?"

"Owww! That hurt, yes it did!" Cicero whined. Getting up the male rubbed his head and looked towards him. Something was… Off.

"You alright Cicero…?"

"Listener! Oh hey, Cicero found some Wine and some Mead in the barrels in the kitchen, and had a few drinks! Good, good it was!" That was what was wrong… He took a step forward and tripped slightly, a laugh escaping his lips. "Tipsy, Tipsy Cicero! Oh, OH! Listener, can we go get some drinks? Please Listener?"

"Umm…." She didn't know what to do. A drink did sound nice, and by the way things seemed, Cicero already drank all her Mead and Wine… He wasn't a light weight. Plus she was having a strong craving for some Spiced Wine. "Fine. Give me your dagger."

"W-What?! But what if Cicero needs it?"

"Nope, hand it over… I don't want you stabbing some random stranger…" she held out her hand, and he pouted giving it to her.

"You are no fun Listener… Now! We go drink yes? Many drinks we shall have, hahaha~!"

Holding her cup too her lips, she watched him down Mead in minutes. He was a heavy drinker it seemed. It was surprising for her to watch, she never seen Cicero drink like this. He was loosening up… And it was strange. "Woooo~ another!" Cicero laughed, the woman laughing nervously as she poured him another cup of Nord Mead.

"Slow down eh? You will make yourself sick…" she warned, and he brushed her off quickly, which made Fran chuckle.

"Better listen to her Cicero. Eat some stuff to soak up the alcohol."

"Fiiiiiine Listener… Hmph, no fun I say!... Anyone want to fight?! Cicero wants to fight hmmm!" he was quick to get out of his chair and stumble around, which made her shake her head.

"Is he alright?" the woman asked, her brow rising.

"He is a fool… Don't worry about him. I will take care of him, if I must." Fran told her. Taking another sip of her Spiced Wine, her blood turned cold at the voice she heard.

"A fight eh? I shall take you up on that offer." She knew that voice. Vilkas.

"An Imperial hm? How interesting!" Aela. She knew that voice too. "This shall be an interesting fight."

Pulling her hood down and her mask up, Fran got up quickly and grabbed Cicero by the arm. He turned to her and pouted his bottom lip out, and tried to pull away. "Let goooo Listener! It was about to get fun!"

"He is too drunk for this, back off." Fran warned. They couldn't see her face with the mask on her face, and her hood down. She spoke low as well, so they wouldn't think it was her… But she knew this may cause a fight.

"Excuse me elf?" Aela commented, her eyes glaring towards Fran. If she knew who she was talking too, she would be shocked, after all Fran wasn't like this around them. But she had to keep her cover right now, and she didn't want Cicero to blow it. "Your friend is looking for a challenge, and my friend Vilkas accepted. It's just a friendly fight."

"Yeeeeeeah Listener, let me fight!"

"No. Shut up." She commanded Cicero. Pouting out slightly, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and whined.

"You are no fun!"

"Why so defensive Elf? Don't be so stubborn, let your-" Vilkas was quickly cut off, when Fran gave him a glare, he froze up slightly. All Dark Elves looked alike in the eyes, so he couldn't tell if it was her, but he stopped in his tracks.

"You Nords are all the same. A drunken fool and you wish to fight him? How foolish and stupid. Looking for a fight, fight me." Her voice was low, scary almost. She would do whatever it took to make them back off right then and there, and if she had to fight Vilkas she would. It wasn't like he would know it's her after all.

"No it's… a mistake sorry." Vilkas chuckled nervously. Holding his hands up he backed up slightly, but Aela was always harder to make back down. She glared at Fran with hatred.

"No. I take up this offer of a fight. Bring it Elf…"

Shit. Aela was quick when it came to fighting. Hell she was like a man when it came to fighting. Tough, stubborn… So she wouldn't allow it to get to that extent. Acela's fist was quick, and she took the blow to her cheek, but she was quick to land a solid punch to the Nord's jaw, the next in her temple, the next to her nose. She heard it crunch, and Aela was knocked back into Vilkas who looked at Fran with shock. Aela wiped the blood from her nose, and Cicero chuckled lightly.

"You fight like a Nord, Elf… Broke my nose in the first few seconds of the fight, outstanding. For me this fight is over, you have my respect, hmm…" Aela grabbed her nose, and popped it back in place and wiped at the blood once more. "We would love you to join the companions… outstanding fighter, hmmm, Vilkas?"

"Yes… Amazing really."

"What is your name Elf?"

"Listeners name is-" Fran covered Cicero's mouth to hush him. "Gwendolyn…. Gwen for short you know…" Fran lied. Cicero mumbled, and quickly smacked Fran's hand away which even shocked her, but he quickly stumbled off and away from her. He was a drunken fool.

"Gwen… Hmm… Well I am Aela and this is Vilkas. Would you like a drink with us friend?"

"Um… No, me and my friend here must be going. After all as you can see… He is very drunk." And when Fran turned her head she saw Cicero bothering the Bard to play another song, which made her eye brow twitch.

"Ahhh a shame! I hope to see you again friend."

After that she grabbed Cicero by his shirt and started to drag him, him spouting protests and profanity as she tried to drag him. Passing by the two on her way out, she heard something she thought she wouldn't.

"Goodbye Fran." Vilkas whispered softly. She was quick to hurry out, but her blood felt cold. How did he know it was her…?

"_You wish to join the Companions… REALLY?" his glare was hard, and he smirked like he was all that. He didn't think that she had what it took. She was an Elf, a weakling, but she was going to prove him wrong. "Kodlak see's something in you, although I don't see it myself… Show me what you got hm?" and with that he drew his blade, and she done the same. She was quicker than him, and landed solid blows to his chest and sides as she spun around him. She was an outstanding fighter. Graceful, Powerful, Deadly. She smirked down at him as he laid on the ground panting for air, he felt like he was dying. She was strong, stronger than all of them, and even he knew it. _

_She got on her knees and then healed him, taking care of his wounds. She knew some magic, at least enough to heal, and he rolled his eyes too it. Even though she proved herself to be an outstanding ally, he saw it differently. She was a threat, and he didn't trust her. She wasn't like them. It sounded bad but Vilkas believed only people who believed in the Nord ways should be there, and she had no belief in anything. Even the Dumner who was in there, believed in the Nord ways. He was a Son of Skyrim, and he fought FOR Skyrim… This girl wasn't a Daughter of Skyrim, and Vilkas didn't like it. He gave her a week. _

_She lasted longer than a week, and she proved to be an outstanding member. In the matter of that week, she finished several quests, and near the end of the month she joined the Circle, and became a werewolf. Vilkas noticed her potential then. She saved his hide in a few quests they done together, and also saved his brother when fighting some Silver Hand. Near her fifth month, Kodlak had died, and they took down the Silver Hand there sworn enemy. Eight months… She cleaned Kodlak's spirit and her own of the beast, and Kodlak named her the Leader of the Circle. She had helped them greatly. She was amazing, strong… Something they needed._

_But as quick as she came, she rarely showed up to them now…Where had she gone? _

"Fuccccck…." Fran groaned. Her body hurt. Her head hurt. Everything hurt. Stretching in her bed, she let her eyes stay closed as she took deep breaths in. She tried to stay focused but it was hard. She just wanted to sleep forever. It was on thing she always wanted to do, sleep. She never slept often, and she believed it was from where she was a werewolf. The Beast blood was hot, fiery, and it caused her to not sleep well, so she stayed up at insane times. She could stay up for days and be fine, but when she did sleep, she didn't want to wake up.

"Liiiiiiistener…." She flinched when hearing Cicero's voice. What time was it? "Oh god… What the hell did I drink? Listener! Cicero's head hurts!" She heard a thump, and then oomph. "Ground… why you no feel good?" and with that she heard footsteps as he sluggishly made it into her room.

"Go away." Fran mumbled. She wasn't hung over, just tired. Cicero on the other hand, well it seemed like he wasn't feeling too well. But he wasn't giving up. He tugged at the ragged looking blankets, and she fought against him, slowly curling up into a ball as he got them off. "Cicero… I will murder you, go away."

"Come on… We have to get going." Cicero grumbled. Grabbing her by her legs he slowly started to pull her out of the bed, which she didn't fight against, she was too tried to fight. "Ugh… My head is killing me. Listener do you have a remedy for this?" he whined. Pulling her out of the bed, she landed on her butt, and looked up to him. He was dressed differently and it caught her attention. No shoes, no hat, some old white shirt… It almost looked like a miner's shirt.

"You look weird." She commented quickly, and his brow twitched.

"Oh Listener, you play with Cicero yes? Now… medicine?"

"Somewhere in my bag downstairs. Drink a potion; I am sure it will make you feel better." He grumbled and quickly turned to do downstairs to look for the potion. Fran slowly got up and pulled her mask back over her face, her hood over her head. At least when slept, she slept in her gear.

"_Do not waste time, you two need to hurry."_

She got up than and got things together, she knew when she spoke that she needed to do as she said, after all she knew what was best, or she had so far, after all she never lead her in the wrong direction. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she quickly made her way down the stairs as Cicero was slowly drinking the potion his tongue sticking out slightly.

"Awful, awful, blahhh…"

"Come on we need to get going, if we hurry we might be able to make it to Windhelm… Closer to Windhelm the better. Less chances of getting in trouble at night." He whined slightly as she mentioned this. Running his hand through his red locks he nodded his head, and got up.

"Yes Listener. Go on ahead; I shall get my things ready."

"We will meet at the Stables okay? Don't take too long you hear me? Lock up the place." She warned him, giving him the key; she grabbed another bag and made her out into the streets. It looked about six in the morning. It was bright, the sky was still a faint red and well, the air was nippy. One of the things about Skyrim was that it was very cold. Not freezing like it was in Windhelm or anything, but she hated it. But by noon it would be fine, but… since they were heading up there the temperature would be dropping soon. She was quick to move and out of the city to the stables. Shadowmere greeted her happily, rubbing her head against hers and her shoulders, giving her small nips to her shoulder as she loaded her up with their things. It was a good thing they packed lightly. Extra clothes, civilian ones just in case, a few potions and food. Fran didn't like taking too much unless she had too, and Cicero didn't either. She put the saddle on Shadowmere and tied the small bags to her side, her hand rubbing over the horse a few times to keep her calm. This time she couldn't bring Envy, she had to stay back.

Astrid didn't like it when Fran took along animals… Shadowmere was fine, but Envy she prefer the wolf to stay with them, although Fran didn't like it, after all it was her pet. Finally feeding Shadowmere a few carrots, Cicero finally came running down the hill, his bag in his hand. "Here you are Listener! Also Cicero was given this… The man with the wolf armor and white eyes gave it too Cicero." He spoke, handing her a paper, he loaded his things on the side of Shadowmere. Fran's eye twitched as she looked at the paper. She didn't even want to read it… And she wasn't going too. Wading it up and shoving it into her pocket, she grabbed Shadowmere by her reins and Cicero looked at her as she started to walk off.

"Are you okay Listener…?"

"I am fine, how is your head?"

"Much better! Oh Cicero feels oh so much better. But Listener you are sure you are fine?"

"Mhmm…"

"Listener… you knew them yes? The people from last night? Cicero heard you speak of the Companions a few times before… Listener why didn't you want them to know it was you?"

"I am… on bad blood with them right now is all."

"The man seems quite upset when giving me the note… What does it say Listener? Why are you fighting with them?"

"I did something bad is all Cicero. I hurt people I shouldn't have, and well, I don't know what the note says, I don't wish to read it."

"Hmm…. If you say so Listener."


End file.
